fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrrh/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Myrrh (The Sacred Stones) Summoned * "I'm Myrrh, from Darkling Woods. What? It's impolite to ask a woman her age. That's what Ephraim says. I think you're being rude." Home * "Father... Brother... I miss you." * "The Darkling Woods, where I was born, are very peaceful. Well, they were... until one day..." * "Are you doing OK? Oh, no... Don't worry. It's just that you looked so sad to me." * "Um... I have a request. Would you mind watching over me while I take a nap? I don't like sleeping alone." * "I was looking at the sky. It's a pretty kind of blue... I wonder if it stretches all the way back to the woods I come from." * "I'm Myrrh. I come with greetings from Friend... Oh, and hello from me, too." (Greeting from friend) * "You worry about me a lot, don't you? I'm fine. I promise. People are born every day. They laugh, they cry, and someday... they die. I've seen it so many times... Dragons... are both human and monster. And so we are also neither, and part of neither community. That used to make me sad. It doesn't anymore. I think it's better this way. I will watch over everyone, until the very end... And I will live with their memories. You work harder than anybody else. I love to see that. I promise that I will always, always remember you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name's Myrrh. I sensed something ominous, so I left home to pursue it." * "Hmph. I think it's very rude to try and sneak up on a lady like that." * "This stone is very important. I take great care not to lose it." * "Sometimes, in war... We must take up arms against nice people... I grieve for them." * "For some reason, when I see you speaking with other people, it makes my chest feel... funny..." * "What is this feeling?" * "Can you tell me how I'll know... if I'm in love?" Map * "Yes?" * "This way?" * "That way." Level Up * "I've been doing a good job, right? Oh... you don't need to pet me." (5-6 stats up) * "I'll keep on trying." (3-4 stats up) * "Aww... Did anything even change?" (1-2 stats up) * "Did this power come from humans... or monsters?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I am a dragon!" * "For all humanity." * "I will protect them." * "I won't lose." Defeat * "I'm so sorry..." Myrrh (The Land's Bounty) Summoned * "Trick or treat! I'm Myrrh! Are you going to the harvest festival too?" Home * "I've got this costume, pumpkins line every street, and there's candy as far as the eye can see... I think this festival will be fun." * "I lived with my father in Darkling Woods for a very long time, so I've never seen such a lively festival." * "I hear you're supposed to play a trick on someone if they don't give you treats, but... Oh, I could never do anything so mean to someone. I guess it's OK if I don't get any treats..." * "There's no candy where I lived in Darkling Woods... And now I've definitely eaten too much." * "I dreamt a pumpkin monster was chasing me! It was so scary...and now I can't get back to sleep." * "Trick or treat! Hehe. I brought you a big harvest-festival greeting from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "I've been alive for so long...but this is the first time I've experienced such a fun festival. Everyone's laughing and dancing. They're all handing out candy... And, well, there are some scary monsters wandering around, but still, I'm having so much fun! Even though I think all the people I've met here will be gone in a thousand years... I won't forget any of them. Even after a thousand years...and then another thousand! I'll remember this festival and the time I spent with everyone. Trick or treat! I'd never even heard this phrase before coming here, but it'll remind me of all the fun I had." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm...twelve-hundred years old. Roughly." * "Are you trying to play a trick on me? Because I'd prefer a treat." * "I wonder what would happen to this outfit if I changed into a dragon..." * "I may not technically be a child... But I still like candy!" * "Ohh, I just want some candy... Oh, but, if I can't have any, that's OK. Just...don't pay me any mind..." * "I don't like ghosts. And now that I'm thinking about them, I won't be able to fall asleep tonight." * "If I have a scary dream tonight, will you come sit with me and make sure I'm safe?" Map * "Understood." * "Time for tricks?" * "Have some treats!" Level Up * "So much candy... I'm so happy!" (5-6 stats up) * "I bet I could do a good job at scaring people...if I became a dragon!" (3-4 stats up) * "Sorry... Guess I didn't do it right." (1-2 stats up) * "Om nom nom! Thish candy ish deelishush!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I've got a trick for you!" * "Trick or treat!" * "Boo!" * "Candy Grudge!" Defeat * "Are ghosts...sad?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes